


Love to Hate You

by joohng



Category: Monsta X (Band), Wonho - Fandom, shin hoseok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Monsta X Smut, Quickies, Woman on Top, monsta x - Freeform, wonho - Freeform, wonho smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 10:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohng/pseuds/joohng
Summary: He wish he had a reason to hate her, he truly did. She was too sweet, almost sickeningly so. But like fate written in the stars, he found himself crammed in the supply closet, chest to chest with the woman he has detested for months, years even, “Do you even know what you do to me?”





	Love to Hate You

Wonho couldn’t possibly hate anyone. Everyone has their pitfalls, yet everyone has their…upfalls? He could never properly explain it, but he believes everyone has their good and bad. 

_We’re all placed on this earth for a reason, right?_

That’s what he tries to remind himself when he slumps against the cool mirror, sweat dripping off his bangs and onto his forehead. He’s still catching his breath, nearly gagging in disgust when she pirouettes across the studio, clearly unfazed by the most recent set. 

_How could she be so good at everything?_

She catches his eyes in the mirror, vaguely aware of his presence before shooting him a friendly smile. He can barely stop himself from rolling his eyes.

_And why the fuck is she so nice?_

He wish he had a reason to hate her, he truly did. She was too sweet, almost sickeningly so. But like fate written in the stars, he found himself crammed in the supply closet, chest to chest with the woman he has detested for months, years even, “Do you even know what you do to me?”

His question goes unanswered, her shirt falling from her body before cascading to the floor. His thumb hooks the waistband of her leggings, dragging them down her legs with a growl. His lips following suit with hungry, open mouth kisses on her quivering thighs, “About fucking time,” 

His hands are frantic on her body, her breasts pressed against his chest, the waistband of her leggings dragging down the curve of her ass with a faint snap. He leaves open mouth kisses along her quivering thighs, an electric current coursing through her body, his tongue desperate for a long awaited taste, “Make me love to hate you,”

He groans when she palms him in his sweats, freezing immediately at the sound of footsteps, suddenly hyper aware of the practice room beyond the closed door, “Fuck,”

She pays no mind, sitting him against the wall, grinding down his clothed member at an unforgiving pace, “Ten minutes,”

He wastes no time, taking a moment to shove down his joggers before placing an iron grip on her naked hips. She steadies herself against his broad shoulders, her nails digging into fair flesh, red trails marking his bare skin. His lips move haste to her breasts, finally moving to enter with a strangled, pleasurable, exhale.

He bites back a groan, attacking her neck with wet kisses, a hand over her mouth, a muffled cry on her lips. His lips fail to leave her skin, his hips moving frantically, up into her core. 

His muscles are tight, snapping into her at a feverish pace, bucking into her with a deep, half-muted growl. Her head is thrown back with her breasts on full display, her thighs bouncing herself against him, hands propped on his chest. 

He doesn’t let up, pumping wildly into her and muting her pleasured whines with a hand on her mouth and a grip on her ass, “That’s it baby, ride me like you hate me,”


End file.
